The present invention relates generally to board games and, more particularly, to a novel board game in which each player assumes the role of an owner of a sports team.
Board games in which players generally advance along an endless path of contiguous spaces about the periphery of a game board, although varied with respect to their objects and manner of play, are well known. Also known are various types of board games which involve a particular sport or sports team. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel sports related board game in which each player acts as the owner of a sports team and wherein the game is directed toward the business oriented aspects of owning a sports team rather than to a sport itself. Although there presently exist computer network based sports games in which sports enthusiasts act as team managers, this type of game is typically played over the course of a season and the outcome is based on a statistical algorithm utilizing performance statistics of actual players of professional sports. The present game, in contrast, is designed to be self-contained, more socially interactive and not dependent upon actual statistics.
In accordance with the present invention, a playing board is provided having an endless path of contiguous spaces, each indicative of a particular situation or instruction. In turn, each player advances a playing piece along the path from space to space, obeying the instructions corresponding to the space on which (s)he lands. In addition to advancing along the endless path, players are encouraged to initiate deals with one another involving the trade or sale of a team player or other asset. The objective of the game is to bargain with and outwit the other player/owners and to capitalize on the breaks of the game in order to obtain a profitable and winning team.
The rules of the game of this invention are such that it can be easily learned but so that it allows for continued innovation by the players. The game provides competition between players based not only on chance and the breaks of the game but also upon strategic business and negotiating skills. The game is educational in that the players may test and sharpen their communication and negotiation skills and the interpersonal skills learned in playing the game may be applied to real world situations.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.